Our Glasses Are Addicted
by ReWriteInsanity
Summary: X-over story. Before Roxis Rosenkrantz joined the academy of Al-revis.. He must have gone somewhere before that. Slight OOC for both Chisame and Roxis, also RoxisXChisame. R & R Thanks. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei nor do I own Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-revis.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's not Al-revis.. But it'll do**

Chisame sighed into the ceiling of her dorm room, the school had a 2 week vacation after the students had completed their exams.

_This is a bore.. Sure exams are over and I have no more work to do.. But I don't have any new material for my homepage.. maybe I should head out tomorrow to browse around._

She pushed up her glasses back onto the ridge of her nose, shifting her gaze back towards her computer which showed the comments on her homepage. Most compliments from random boys and others critisism from other cosplayers. Though she didn't bother paying attention to them, after all; she's the internet's no. 1 net idol. Her glance swayed from comment to comment, then towards the clock in the bottom right corner of her screen. She'd been staring at the screen too long, her vision was slightly blurred when she looked at it time, she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Replacing the glasses back onto her face, her vision slowly returned and she noticed that the time hadgone by slowly.

_Only 3:00? Well, I suppose I still have time to go out today.. but I'd better make it look like I'm just going for groceries, I don't want to raise any suspicions._

Chisame switched off her computer monitor, and picked up her dorm room keys, locking the door behind her as she took a couple of steps away from her room. She quickly dashed back inside as she remembered that she was still dressed as a young maiden who was about to be saved by a prince. She quickly changed into a T-shirt and jeans and tied her hair back into it's long ponytail as she put her glasses on. As she left she picked up a hooded jumper, a bag and locked the door behind her as she left.

--

"Father, must I really study here at this school?" The young blonde sighed, holding the phone closer to his face. "What's wrong with the academy of Al-revis?"

"I will get you in my son, I promise. But for now just bare with me, I'm still dealing with a few problems at home, we can worry about your alchemy later, but Mahora is rated as a high quality school for the young and gifted. I must now go tend to more matters, I shall finish setting up your enrollment to the school this evening."

"You realize that it takes months for the application to be accepted.. That's why you should have done it last month.."

The phone line ended, Roxis assumed that his father hung up on him. He walked away from the pay phone he had used and walked towards the tram station. Mahora was his destination, though he'd much rather that he'd go study in the academy of Al-revis for talented alchemists. Only certain areas of the world had ever heard of alchemy, the synthesis of ingredients to create something new, for Roxis, it was his goal in life to become a high ranking scholar of alchemy. He stepped onto the tram and took a seat closeby, the tram jolted a bit as it started to move, the wheels emitted a slight screeching as it departed from the station.

He went through his bag and pulled out a note pad, he wrote down notes about his plan; Get to Mahora, see the dean, move into my dorm, and then rest for a while. It seemed like a pretty solid plan. He replaced the notepad back into the bad and took out a brown leather bound book, flipping through the pages as time passed.

The tram slowed down a bit, signalling the arrival to the station. Roxis sighed to himself as he marked the page and closed the book he was reading. He took his bag and slung it over his shoulder, he stood from his seat and left the tram as the doors opened.

The young Rosenkrant made his way past random students or staff of the campus grounds, he noted the size of the school, even though he wasn't even on campus just yet, he arrived at the small town near to it. He was partially parched so he entered a small cafe, looking forwards to quenching his thirst.

--

Chisame kept the hood on her jumper up as she made her purchase, the maid outfit that she'd bought was folded neatly and payed for, now kept in a brown paper bag, which she quickly stuffed into her bag as she left the shop.

_Those fan boys can never resist a french maid outfit. They'll be drooling over me and my rank on the net idol rankings shall soar through the roof!_

She strode from the shop and headed towards the cafe opposite to it, lowering her hood, allowing her hair to droop down behind her. She walked up to the counter, and asked for a latte, after a bit she took her latte and quickly turned to leave, but walked directly into someone, that someone being a long haired blonde who also wore glasses, now had scalding lattee dripping down his face.

"...Watch your step." Roxis sighed, he'd become accustomed to the burning sensation on his face as he'd watched his father's failed syntheses, watching from up close caused most of the steam and explosions have him at their mercy. He removed his glasses and wiped them on a small hankercheif he took out of his pocket, he wiped his face before replacing the glasses back onto him.

"Yeah.. whatever." the girl muttered under her breath. She took his hand and put in some money into his hands. Roxis was confused, he eyed the money and the girl curiously. "I don't like to owe people anything. Just take it and get yourself some coffee or something."

He was about an inch or two taller than her, they sported the same style of hair and glasses, Roxis stood out more with his choice of clothing, a long cloak which reached halfway down his calf muscles and fingerless gloves, under it, he wore a white shirt and beige trousers, the lower half tucked into his brown boots. They passed each other as Roxis continued towards the counter, and asked for a drink himself.

--

Chisame continued out the door and down the street with her drink, periodically taking a sip from it every now and again. _Maybe I shoulda apologized.. Wait.. No, what am I thinking? HE was the one who shoulda watched where we was going. _She turned the corner and walked down the side of the shops to avoid anymore confrontations with people.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chisame turned her head towards the voice to see an older boy walking beside her, she assumed that he was a senior from the Mahora boys academy. "Got time to spare? I'm free all day."

Chisame merely scoffed, and ignored him. But his persistencey kept him following anyways, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this." Chisame sighed, starting to speed up her walking speed, but was pushed into the wall by him. The older boy pinned her there as he leaned into her. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Oh come now. Don't you want some fun?" Chisame tried to push him back but he was stronger, he brought his face closer to hers, but quickly pulled back as something flew by inbetween them. "What the hell!?"

"I suggest you back away from the girl." A shadow approached them as an omnimous glare reflected off of the figure's glasses. The blond alchemist strolled towards them, as he stepped closer, he was apparently reading a book. 'Alchemic Sights And Wonders.' he reached into a side pocket and pulled out what looked to be a card, "Unless you're planning on causing trouble."

The older boy scoffed and laughed. "Hah! What're you gonna do, gamble me to death?" He backed off of Chisame and stood facing Roxis. "You should watch what you say kid. You just might get hur-" He was cut off by something flying past him again, but this time, a slight cut appeared on his left cheek, a tiny amount of blood started to seep out. "H-Huh!?" He touched his cut and glared back at Roxis.

Roxis had now closed his book and put it into his bag, drawing two more cards in each hand. The same omnimous glare reflected again, "Do I need to repeat myself?" His tone turned into a low growl. "Step away from the girl." The launched two of the four into the ground in front of the senior allowing them to stick out of the ground, the ground around the cards cracked. "Now."

The senior backed away slowly, gradually speeding up until he reached running speed. Roxis took out his book and began reading the page he was on again. "W-what..?" Chisame was the confused one this time. She eyed the two cards on the ground then changed her view to Roxis.

"I don't like to owe anyone either." I simply walked away, leaving the girl behind and made his way back onto the main street. Roxis pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and made his way to the dean's office.

--

Chisame picked up the cards on the ground, and eyed them. _Hmm.. they look like regular playing cards..._She decided to keep hold of them in her hand, and followed the path that her 'hero' went down. When she got back to the main street she noticed that he wasn't in view and that she was just surrounded by people she didn't know. She sighed, _Man.. Why did I even go down that way..?_

"Chisame-san!" A familiar voice shouted to her, Negi waved to her as he approached. "I hear that you should be careful around these areas now, there've been reports of muggings recently."

_You don't have to tell me.._ Chisame sighed to herself, Negi's view suddenly flickered down to Chisame's hand which was holding onto the cards which Roxis used.

"Hmm? Chisame-san, what are those?" Negi motioned to the cards in her hand, Chisame handed them to him, and watched the young boy eye the cards as if they were trading cards in that 'magic' card game which he'd played on the kyoto trip. "...Where.. did you get these?"

Chisame looked at him curiously, "I.. Got them from someone.. Why?" Negi held up one of the cards.

"These are astral cards. They may look like regular playing cards, but look." Negi attempted to bend one of the card and try to rip, but he was unsuccessful. "These cards are embued with alot of alchemic energy.. Therefore making them just as strong as steel."

_Steel playing cards...? You're joking... Right?_ Chisame sighed and held her head. "You're not serious are you Negi..? But.. Then again.." Her mind flew back to the Mahora Festival, when magic was almost exposed to the world thanks to Chao.

"By the way Chisame...?"

"What?"

"C-could I keep one of these cards?" Chisame shot the young boy a look, "Please? It's rare to find one of these..." Chisame sighed and held her head in her hand, she allowed him to keep one of the two cards, and held on to the other one. She looked at the card she had left. Queen of hearts, she slid it into her pocket and made her way back to her dorm room.

--

"Yes, may I help you sir?" The receptionist eyed the blond.

"My name is Roxis Rosenkrantz, I was enrolled to this school by my father, I wasn't given the details, but he asked me to come see the dean as soon as I got here." The boy explained, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, yes, there's an appointment for you right now. Please, follow the hallway down and take the stairs upward to the top floor." The blond followed the instructions that the receptionist gave him.

He'd finally reached the top and sighed again, _..This place didn't seem that big from the outside. _Roxis reached a door which read 'Dean's Office' above it, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door before opening.

"Hmm? Oh, You are... Roxis?" The old man behind his desk shifted his gaze from his work papers to the young alchemist who entered the room. "I've heard about you from your father, seems you will be attending this school from here on."

"Only until my father can finish up all the paperwork he needs to do." Roxis sighed, being reminded that his father was the reason why he was here. "But until then, yes I will be continuing my studies here."

"You've picked a good time to arrive, upper school and middle school branches have the next 2 weeks off."

_..Just perfect.._ Roxis sighed heavily and scratched his head. "Well then, can you let me know where my room is?"

"Ah, right, The boys dormitories are over to the western side of the school. Just take the tram back a couple of stations and you'll be there."

Roxis nodded and proceeded to leave the room. "Roxis." Roxis stopped in his tracks and turned to the dean. "The students here.. They no nothing of alchemy and syntheses, and only a few know of Magic. I'd rather the students didn't know." Roxis blinked. He nodded again, and continued his departure.

_Didn't know about alchemy..?_ His mind flashed back to when he used his astral cards from earlier, _...Damn it_

Roxis had followed the dean's directions and reached the station where his dorm was supposed to be located. He found what looked to be it, as he entered the building, there was a reception counter there too. He approached it as the receptionist behind that desk awoke from the nap he was having. "H-huh?" The older man rubbed his eyes, and eyed Roxis, "You the new guy?"

"Yes.. I believe I am." Roxis added.

"Alright, here's your key, your school gear and books and all that other crap is already in there for ya. Good Luck." The receptionist tossed him the key as he leaned back and lowered his cap to drift into another nap. Roxis shrugged it off as he made his way to his room.

He entered the room to see that it was relatively clean, it contained everything someone would expect a dorm room to have, a bed, a small fan in the corner, along with a desk, connected kitchen and toilet. On his bed was his school uniform and school books.

Roxis sat at his desk and placed his bag on the floor. _...Mahora... It will have to do for now._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Okay come on, I can't seriously be the only one who's noticed the similarities between these two characters... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei nor do I own Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-revis.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start of An Alchemist  
**

Roxis proceeded to organizing all his new school clothing and his regular clothing into his wardrobe, he started to feel a little exhausted. He yawned as he looked over at his clock, 7:45 pm, it was still early but considering the trip to get to Mahora it wouldn't be surprising to be a little tired.

_Well, I'm finished now anyways, I think I'll just go lie down._ Roxis made his way over to his bed, shifting his gaze from the door, to his boots which he'd tucked away to the side, to his bag which was next to it. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Alright.. Tomorrow I'm going to have to look through my books to get an idea of what I'll be studying. Better I understood it than hit the ground running._ He covered his mouth as he yawned, letting his consiousness slip away as he finally fell asleep.

--

Chisame continued to play with the astral card, twirling it around in her fingers. She placed it on her hand and raised it up and down, _It weighs the same as a normal card. _She placed the card back onto her desk and turned to her computer, she clicked into a search engine and typed in 'alchemy'.

_Nothing interesting but the usual stuff.. forum threads.. faux alchemy.. something about some kid with one metal arm and leg... There's nothing helpful at all.._

She continued searching a bit longer until she too started to feel tired. She decided to rest a bit as she switched off her computer and laid down on her bed, taking off her glasses and leaving them on the table next to it.

--

Roxis was known for his trait of being an early riser, he rubbed his eyes and moved over to where he'd put all his chothing the night before, he recalled the 2 week vacation and decided to head into the shower to freshen up after his trip. He removed the tie from his hair and stepped into the shower, he felt better as the cold water made contact with his skin, after his shower he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

He changed into casual clothing, a long sleeved white collared shirt, leaving the top button open, and dark grey jeans, but he also wore his cloak again. He tied his hair in a pony tail again and put on his boots. He put on his belt, which held his astral cards. In case a situation like the day before happened again, he felt it was good to be prepared. He reached for his book and keys and started out the door. Roxis had a knack for reading on a bright, sunny day. And studying on dark and cloudy ones.

He sighed heavily, since he was going to be studying in the area it was best for him if he took a look around while he was free for the moment. However, money was a bit of a problem for him. He didn't bring a large amount with him. Therefore he'd also have to find a place to work too

He pushed his glasses up again, and flipped open the book walking as he read.

--

Chisame woke up late, it was expected as she was up all night researching alchemy. The astral card on her desk stuck to her mind like glue, she was subconciously obsessed with finding out more about the card rather than leaving it like she usually would. She picked it up again while she scratched her head.

"What's.. the secret..?" She concentrated on the card, almost staring into the queen's eyes, until something caught her attention, and she switched her gaze to the bottom left corner of the card. 'R.R.' She assumed it was the initials of the boy who'd saved her the day before.

A blush slowly crept on her face as she thought of the moment, she shook it off, but she finally decided it was best to do proper research. The idea of going to library island finally appeared in her mind as she thought about how there could be a book about alchemy or atleast a basic outline of it.

--

Roxis sighed as he struggled as he attempted to find a quiet spot to sit down and read. Everywhere he went had crowds of people, with so much noise, he found it hard to read. He finally settled down in front of the world tree, not many people were present and the shade from the tree, Roxis found it to be the perfect spot.

He flipped through the pages as he leaned his back onto the tree, though he was always reading, he kept a fair awareness of the world around him. For instance, a fist flying through the air at him. He arched his body to the right to avoid the blow. He looked up to see the senior from the day before.

"You're gonna pay for what you did." Roxis sighed and adjusted his glasses, closing his book and holding it by his side. He noticed that he brought a friend this time.

"You lost to this twerp Shino?" the other boy called out, Roxis sighed again. "I thought you were the 'Young Lion' of Mahora?"

Roxis managed to dodge another punch, blocking his next one with the thick book, pushing the senior back with his free hand. "This fight is meaningless" Roxis sighed, apparently his words weren't reaching the senior. Shino drew back his arm to throw another punch, but it was held back. Shino growled as he turned his head to see who interrupted him.

"Why hello there Shino. I see you're making friends with the new student." The man smiled, dressed in a white suit with black stripes.

"D-Death glasses Takahata!" The other boy shouted as Shino he backed away into a full run, leaving Shino, Roxis and Takahata in the situation they were in.

Roxis lowered his book back to his side and adjusted his glasses once again. "I assume you're one of the staff here sir?"

"That I am." The older man released the senior. "You'd better get outta here while I'm feeling generous. You never know what'll happen." Shino scoffed at him and took off running. The olderman smiled at Roxis, "I'm Takahata Takamichii." He slyly slid his hands into his pockets and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, lighting one in his mouth.

"I hear smoking is bad for you." Roxis deadpanned, openning up his book, returning to his leaning position on the world tree. "I see you have your students under control."

"Yes, and you, just happen to be one of them." Takahata smirked at the blond, leaning next to him staring upwards at the sky. Roxis answered with a 'hmm?' as he tilted his head towards him, "That's right, I'm your homeroom teacher, I heard about you from the dean. Alchemist huh? I hear it's scarce nowadays."

"Is there a point to this conversation Takahata-sensei?" Roxis sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"I just find it good to get to know my students. I should be going then. If you have any troubles, come find me."

Roxis turned his head to answer, but found that his new homeroom teacher disappeared, he stood dazed for a bit and shook out of it. _..As if I'd need help from anyone. _He figured that it was time that he actually had a feel for the place this time around.

--

_Where is it... Ah!_ Chisame pulled out a thick brown book, similiar to the one which Roxis read. She dusted the cover and opened it to the first page. She was confused, the pages were blank and its pages were old, brown and crinkled.

She felt that she should have asked from the source, Roxis himself. She checked out the book anyways, and started her search for Roxis, she wasn't sure why she was looking for him to know more about alchemy herself, but she just had the urge to drive on.

She left Library island and headed back towards the school, although she wasn't sure about where to find him, she kept looking around her and eventually bumped into someone. Shino turned to face the girl, the cut on his face was still there, but now covered by a band-aid, she backed away a bit but bumped into someone else. "Well hello again, cutie." Shino smirked, "I see you've met my friend here, Tamaru." Chisame backed away from Tamaru, now stuck betwen the two. Shino smirked to his partner. "Hey Tamaru, can you say.. Shin-Sandwich?"

The two closed in on her, as Chisame started backing away from the two, clutching the book over her chest. "G-get away!" She broke into a sprint away from the boys as they pursued her. She gritted her teeth as she sped up more, _Damn it! These guys are just way to persistent. I should have never come out here! Why the hell did I want to know more about this stuff!?_

She passed the corner and bumped into another familiar face, the 10 year old teacher looked up at her confused, "Chisame-san? What are you doing here?" She was about to speak, when she was pulled up by the arm by the boys.

"Hello darlin'" Chisame gritted her teeth again, their grip on her was strong. "Get outta here if you know what's good for you kid." Tamaru smirked at the young mage. Negi was confused, but he could tell when his student was in danger.

"L-let go of her!" Negi shouted, not wanting to cause a ruckus, they didn't listen to a word he said, and started pulling her away, desperate now, Negi ran forwards at them. "I said-"

"Let go." A voice growled, accompanied with a punch towards Shino. "I gave you a warning before. You should have taken it." Roxis stared down the older boy who started to get up, he held his book in his left hand and in his right his hand was balled into a fist.

"Y-you.." Chisame gasped, she felt her right arm be released and looked to see that Negi had pulled Tamaru off of her. "N-Negi-bozu.." She quickly backed away, staying a fair distance away.

"Stay away from my student." Negi had now stepped into his Kenpo stance, making the older boy laugh.

"You think you can take me kid?" Tamaru grinned wildly, "I have to warn you, I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a brat."

Roxis swayed left and right, avoiding more punches, he caught one of the punches. "D-damn you!" Shino cursed, Roxis pushed him back with his free hand.

"You didn't learn your lesson last time." He reached for his side belt where his cards were kept. He drew the cards, but they were different this time around, they were linked from end to end. "Time for you to learn it." Roxis snapped the cards out, almost whip like, making Shino cringe at the sound of the snap.

Negi dodged every punch and kick that was thrown at him, "Not bad kid. But not good enough. No kid can handle me." Tamaru landed what he thought was a solid hit, but turned out to be Negi catching his fist and tossing him over his shoulder. He grunted as he stood again, "Damn kid." He rushed forwards, Throwing another punch, "You little brat!" But he was left punching the air, Negi stood behind him muttering a 'sorry' under his breath.

In a single punch, Tamaru was sent flying. On Roxis's end of the fight, the result was none different from Negi's. Shino was left on the ground, unconsious but was covered with a few bruises all over him.

"C-Chisame-san!" Negi blurted, remembering Chisame off to the side, "Are you okay!? I told you to look out for muggers did I?" Chisame sighed as Negi took her hand. Roxis sighed, opening his book once more,

"I'm fine Negi." She said, she acknowledged Negi, but most of her focus was on Roxis, who was now walking away. "Wait!" She called out to him. Roxis gradually halted, and turned towards Negi and Chisame.

"What is it?" Roxis asked, walking back to the pair. "If you're going to thank me, there's no need. He should have listened to me in the first place."

"..Aren't you.. Roxis Rosenkrantz?" Negi had realized who Chisame's second savior was, he'd recently heard about him from the other teachers, passed the Mahora entrance exam with little to no difficulty and came from a famous medical family. But he'd also heard about his alchemic abilites from Takahata, who told Negi about him just before he had run into Chisame.

"Yes. Yes I am." Roxis adjusted his glasses, "I know I've met you before." He motioned to Chisame. "However you're the first child I've met here. Are you from the elementary division?" Negi looked up at him and scratched the back of his head with an innocent smile.

"Actually I'm a teacher here." Roxis looked baffled, _This child..? A teacher..? He must be some kind of super-genius then._

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, he's been teaching here for almost a year now." Chisame added, still gripping the book on front of her. Roxis noticed this and approached her. "W-what?"

"That book." Roxis pointed, lifting his own to show the resemblence between the two. "Does that mean you're also..?"

"Nope, I don't do magic, nor alchemy." Chisame said bluntly shaking her head, "I'd prefer my regular school life thanks." Roxis scratched his head at this, he was partially confused, someone who'd prefer the current world that she lives in.. And yet researches the roots of alchemy and follows magic.

"Whatever the case, where did you get that book?" Roxis asked, returning the topic back to the book she held in her hands. "It's rare to find one of these anywhere. I got mine from my father."

"I don't see what's so special about this thing. There's nothing in it, and I just found it at Library Island." Chisame sighed and examined the book, it just seemed like an old story book. That was until Roxis held his palm over the cover, a faint blue light was emitted from under his hand. A symbol shined over his hand, the uroboros. A snake eating it's own tail, signifying the beginning and end of matter.

The light stopped and Roxis removed his hand and opened the book for her. The first page he opened to was an introduction to alchemy. "Only a true alchemist can see the contents of such a book. Good luck trying to understand all of this though."

With that Roxis finally left, leaving Chisame and Negi with her newly aquired book of alchemy. "Wow, I've never met an alchemist before." Negi looked at Chisame, smiling and starry eyed. Chisame kept watching Roxis as he walked off, her gaze finally shifted to the book, the words had suddenly appeared as if by magic.. No.. Alchemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei nor do I own Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-revis.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alchemic Ally**

Roxis continued his trek around campus, he felt like he'd gotten a good feel of the area, he'd even managed to turn a few heads, accompanied by;

"Who's that?"

"Isn't that the new guy who enrolled into Mahora Boys Academy?"

"I heard he kicked Shino's ass."

"What!? No way, Shino's too tough to be beaten."

Roxis shrugged all of this off, but the issue of money was still a bit of a problem. _Where am I meant to find work? An alchemist of my abilities, there SHOULD be something here which I can do._

His problem was solved in an instant as he'd noticed a sign in a window, 'Help wanted.' Though he didn't know what the job was, it was the only choice he had. A bell chimed as he opened the door into the store and approached the counter. "Excuse me.." Roxis cleared his throat to get the clerks attention.

The man behind the desk looked up from his news paper and eyed Roxis, "Yes?" The man looked to be in his mid 30's. "What can I help you with?"

"I saw that you needed some help here?" Roxis motioned towards the window where the sign hung. "Is there a way for me to apply here?"

"Oh that.. Look, we'd recently lost a couple of our workers, they were siblings and were transferred from the school. They now study in America. Our best worker so far is still here though, but we could always use the extra help. She can't possibly keep up her double shifts."

"Err.. Okay, but what do I have to do?" Roxis wondered, he'd just entered the building as it stated it needed help, and he needed the money. "Is this a store?"

"Not exactly.. We deliver newspapers."

"..Newspapers?" Roxis had wondered into a delivery service, though he wasn't all that fond with running, he didn't really see any other stores needed help. "Very well then."

In front of him were papers and a pen. "Great, just sign your name and details here. If you're a student of the school, just give us your room number and we'll have your pay sent over to you at the end of every month." Roxis did as he was asked and the papers were taken in along with the pen.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Be here by 5 am."

Roxis felt his stomach flop, "F-five in the morning?" Roxis wanted to clarify that he wasn't going deaf as the man merely nodded and smiled at him. _Maybe I should have asked more about this.. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time I need work._

Roxis left the building, noting where it was. He sighed as he continued down the road, atleast he now has a job.

--

Chisame skimmed through the pages, having read through over 50 pages already, she wasn't showing any signs of stopping, her eyes were glued to the pages, slowly starting to understand more and more about the basics of alchemy. _This thing's like a manual to alchemy.. it shows almost everything, how to make new items through synthesis, the proper way to gather materials.. Even proper cauldron maintenence. _She allowed herself to be dragged deeper and deeper into the world of alchemy. She turned the next page and slowly started to smile to herself.

The page she looked at was made for alteration of clothing, either changing attributes or changing it's looks. But Chisame saw this as an opportunity.. She didn't need to worry about buying new costumes now..

--

Roxis had by now trekked the entire town, though he didn't really do much, he felt exhausted, the journey was still weighing on him, he looked up to the sky to notice the orange sun setting behind the world tree. Sighing, he decided it was time to head back to the dorms. He made his way back to the tram station. He forced himself awake after nodding off once or twice. _Erg... As an achemist I must learn to endure things like this. Fatigue must not weigh me down.._ He started drifting again, only to be jolted back awake by the tram. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up and exited, making his way back to the dorms.

Roxis stood in front of his door, unlocking it. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, walking over to his bag. He threw his book onto his bed and from the bag he took out his notepad which he wrote in when he'd first arrived. He read through his 'to do list' he wrote up the day before and drew a line through them. _That's done.._ He brought it over to his bed in which he sat and wrote up his next tasks:

'_Review – Synthesis, Ingredients & Gathering.'_

_This school may not be an alchemy based one. But that doesn't mean I should let up on my own study._ Roxis tucked the book away to the side and pulled out one of the Mahora text books. He read through the Maths book, scanning each question and answering them in his head.

--

"Takahata, you've met your newest student yes?" The old man smiled from behind his desk, finally stacking up the last of his paperwork. "What do you think of him?"

"He seems to have quite a calm exterior, Shino-kun actually tried to start a fight with him." The white haired man laughed, cleaning his glasses with his tie. "Though I'm not really sure why he would want to start a fight with the boy. Shino would only attack those who have humiliated him in the past."

The dean laughed, "I'm sure it's nothing, Shino probably can't help but pick on the new one this time." His heartful smile quickly transitioned into a serious face. "Do you think we could apply his abilities to aid us?"

Takahata also transitioned into the same kind of face, "Alchemy and Magic have never gotten along all that well, surely you realize this sir?" Takahata stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But I think that he could aid us."

The dean's face reverted to its smile. "Wonderful, we shall let him know tomorrow then. You are dismissed."

Takahata allowed the door to click as he left the room, sighing heavily. _Al-revis... That's the school that Roxis wishes to enroll into.. This could get a bit messy._

--

"What the hell!? Can you even FIND these ingredients around here?" Chisame gasped at the ingredients for each synthesis, most of them she'd never heard of. Puniballs, Tufts, they were all new to her. At first she thought she misread the ingredients, but after re-reading it multiple times, she finally realized that they were as they were written.

She placed the book to the side and took of her glasses, she laid down on her bed, she turned her head to the side to see the leather binder of the book again. She flashed back to Roxis's rescue and how he made a blank book unravel the mysteries of Alchemy.

She'd finally drifted to sleep after staring at the leather binder for a few minutes.

--

"Asuna-san, have you seen my staff?" Negi asked while he scouted the dorm room.

"Nuph." Asuna replied, the chicken still in her mouth. "wuhy?"

"Takamichii is preparing me for some event that's going on tomorrow, but he never told me what was going on. I know I left my staff here this morning.." Negi was interrupted by an opening of the dorm room door. Negi and Asuna's head turned to Konoka's who peeked in with her usual cheery 'hello'. She walked in carrying Negi's staff followed by Natsume and Kotarou.

"Hi hi! Sorry we had to take your staff without permission, but Natsume really needed it." Konoka explained the reason to Negi. Natsume was rehearsing another play about a magician living in america struggling to keep her abilities a secret. Negi chuckled at the similiarity between the story and his own position.

"I don't like that magician in your play Natsume Nee-chan. She sounds weak. Probably a western mage. Atleast Negi here can last in a fight." Kotarou crossed his arms, wagging his tail vigorously.

"A-anyways. Sorry again for using your staff Negi-kun." Natsume sighed, dragging the dog hanyou out of the room with her.

"Wha- Hey! Don't drag me by the tail! THAT HUURRTTTSSS!!!!" Kotarou's voice faded as they left down the hall. Konoka closed the door behind them.

"Well, they're certainly a lively couple." Konoka smiled.

"Almost like brother and sister." Asuna sighed, putting the dishes into the sink.

--

The dean sighed and stared into the ceiling of his office. "Bernard... what are we going to do..?" He pondered for a while, finally lowering his head into his desk and sighed once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei nor do I own Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-revis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Accepting Fate**

Roxis awoke to a loud banging on his door, disgruntled, he rolled over to his side and checked his pocket watch;

**3:59**

He scowled at the watch, placing it back down onto the bedside table. _Who in their right mind would be awake at this hour? _He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes in the darkness, he strained as he forced his eyes to adjust as he put his glasses back onto his face. Once more there was a barrage of banging on the door to his dorm room. Normally he would be furious at the source and attempt to stop it in an aggressive manner, however this time he felt cautious.

"Who's out there!?" He called out, only to be answered by more loud banging. Roxis stood infront of the door, in nothing more than a sleevless-shirt and his boxers. "Answer me!" The noise was then silenced. This suddenly worried the young alchemist even more; he took baby steps towards the door, with every step; he tred more and more lightly.

Roxis finally found himself face to face with the wooden door, though still cautious, he built enough confidence to place a hand on the door, he shut his eyes and concentrated; though faint at first, he could tell that there were vibrations passing through the door, the particles forever shaking. They vibrated too much for it to be a common breeze. It was stronger, as if someone was breathing on it. He backed away slowly, trying not to alert whoever was behind the door about his movements. _W-what is this feeling..._ An aura had passed over him, it was dark, almost menacing. The door had finally blown open, and a strong gust of wind made its way into the dorm room of the Alchemist. _I.. I have to defend myself.._ He etched backwards, reaching for his deck of cards, but as he reached for them, he couldn't grab them; the cards themselves were moving further and further away from him. As he turned back towards the door, he stared into the globes of yellow which stared back at him. His vision went black and all he heard was a low growl.

His eyes sprung open, the moonlight that passed through the window onto him as he let beads of sweat run down the side of his face. _W..was I dreaming?_ He grunted as he shifted his position, pushing himself off of his bed with one arm. With his free arm, he reached over to his bedside table, feeling around for his glasses. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to find them.

He finally felt the frame of his spectacles as he felt the far corner of his bedside table. He echoed his nightmare, rubbing his eyes before replacing his glasses back onto his face. He sighed as he reached for his pocket watch, reading the time off of it;

**4:00**

_You can't be serious..._ The young alchemist sighed to himself once more. _These past events must have taken more of a toll on me then I had first thought._ He pushed himself off the bed and into the bathroom where he undressed, getting ready for a shower.

--

Negi sighed into his tea as he sat down at the table, Asuna dazed, trying to stay awake at the table, and Konoka in the kitchen, cooking the trio's breakfast. "Bwaaahhh... Why am I awake this early Negi-bozu..." Asuna cried with a childish sort of whine. "I wanna go back to beeeeddd." She slumped down onto the table, feeling the life drain from her body.

"Negi-kun, Asuna's made a good question, why are we all up so early?" Konoka asked from the kitchen, obviously listening in on the two, "I mean, you usually have another hour or two before you wake up, and Asuna doesn't have work today since they hired a new paper boy. I thought you would both be sleeping in for a bit longer."

Negi said nothing as he drank more of his tea, "Oi... What's wrong with you?" Asuna changed emotions into being her concerned 'older sister' like state. "You haven't said a thing since you woke us up this morning." Negi continued looking at the table, never once making eye contact with Asuna.

"I.. just have a bad premonition..." His voice was monotonous and wavering; "I-it's probably nothing though.. I'm sorry to have awoken you.." He forced himself to look at her, a fake smile penetrated his distressed emotion.

"Fine." Asuna pouted, "Don't tell me what's wrong, see if I care." She crossed her arms and looked away; Konoka giggled to herself from the kitchen.

--

Roxis sighed heavily as he pulled his bottom eye lid down as he stared into the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with him. He backed away from the mirror, brushing a blond strand of hair out of his eye. He tightened the buckle on his boots, securing them to his feet.

He decided not to bring his books as he would probably not have time to read anything. He made sure to bring his cards however as the nightmare caused him to become somewhat paranoid. He shut the door with a click as he inserted the key to lock the door. He checked his pocket watch again;

**4:30**

He felt as if he was close to crying, he'd never needed to wake up this early before, however now he'd need to do it alot more frequently that he would want. He made his way to the town where he'd have his first day of work, however on the way felt a strange aura again, he looked back behind him and saw nothing. He took the glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "..My mind is probably playing tricks on me.." In the past he was found to be easily scared, as long as he doesn't see it coming, he will panic and at times, he will even black out.

The bell rang as he entered the building; "Ah, you're here; on time too. That's a good start." Roxis grumbled silently as he walked up to the counter. "Well then, I guess you can get started now." The man smiled, placing a large bag on the counter before him. "I wish you good luck on your first day. All our bikes are rented out so you're gonna have to walk."

Roxis merely sighed again as he pushed up his glasses as they slid downwards. "..Very well.." The man eyed his suspiciously, taking a good look at his face. "..W..What is it?" Roxis asked, slightly backing away from the counter.

"...You feeling okay kid?" He eventually backed off and smiled, "Nevermind, you'll be fine. Now get going, you're losing daylight."

_What daylight..?_ Roxis thought to himself, taking the bag from the counter; it wasn't completely heavy, but it was hard to move with it dragging him down. He had gotten to the street which he was meant to deliver the papers to, his eyes strained as he tried to see through the morning mist. He passed by each house on both sides of him, dropping a batch of newspapers by each one. By the 15th house, Roxis was already feeling ache in his shoulders. Although the weight of the bag was lifted, it was still enough to take a toll on him.

He had finished his route, bringing the bag back to the shop. "..I'm done.." He sighed, a small bead of sweat slid down the side of his forehead. "..Do all your workers do this every morning?" He asked, leaning on the counter slightly.

"Not every morning, you all have shifts; yours are today and.." He trailed off, leaning towards a small table top calendar on the counter; his finger trailed over it, scanning through the dates. "..Huh, I guess you only have Tuesdays."

_Thankfully.._ Roxis sighed inwardly, heading towards the front door. _Atleast this way I'll have a steady income.. although I'm not sure about the exchange rate between yen and cole.._ He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, then crossing his arms as he walked. _No matter, I'll have to figure that out at a later date._

--

Takahata took a last puff on his cigarette before finally putting it out, he leant on the wall of the Roxis's dorm room, awaiting for the blond alchemist to return, _..Hmm.. He still hasn't returned yet..?_ He hadn't anticipated Roxis finding work so soon, so he wasn't expecting him to be out of his room already. _Perhaps I should just go look for him myself.._ He was about to leave when he felt a chill run down his spine, some strange aura had fogged the air around him; though it was only faint. He grew wide eyed as he gulped dryly. _It couldn't be.. Am I too late!?_ He walked quickly, eventually going into a sprint as he began his search for the alchemist.

--

Chisame had awoken from her sleep much earlier than she would have wanted to. It wasn't even 10 am and yet she was already wide awake, however she was in cold sweat, she looked somewhat panicked, and at the same time scared. She decided that it would be a good idea to leave her room for a bit, possibly go out and get some fresh air. The thought of it came to her as a surprise as she never expected herself to think of such things. Never-the-less she quickly showered and dressed herself as she took her room keys and hoodie. The last thing she needed was early rising classmates greeting her throughout the day. The thought of a certain 'ninja' and 'reporter' came to mind as she left the room. She pulled the hood up, leaving her incognito, as she moved freely among the dorms, yet something bothered her, a lingering weight on her shoulders, she would periodically look behind her, as if consumed by paranoia.

She could feel that something was following her, she just didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N: Bah. Sorry for making this one really short, I've been really out of it lately, and I've just finished my mock exams. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Negima Sensei nor do I own Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-revis.**

* * *

**Chapter ****5: Hunted**

Chisame felt a chill run down her spine as she strolled around the grassy patch around the World Tree, she sighed to herself as she eased her back onto it. _Why the hell am I even out here? I should be inside, checking my rankings._ Chisame grumbled to herself, the last thing she wanted was to run into that senior again. She pushed herself off the tree when she had, without looking, walked into the Library comittee, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka. _Of course, the book patrol would be around wouldn't they?_

"Good morning Chisame-san." Nodoka bowed as she greeted, in her usual polite and quiet tone.

"You were the one who took out the book of Alchemy from the Library, weren't you?" Haruna suddenly added after Nodoka had finished her greeting.

"..Yes.." Chisame slowly answered, "Yes, I check that book out from the Library." Her tone was somewhat rough, but clear. "Is there a problem with that?" Chisame pondered for a moment, perhaps her Library card wasn't any good anymore, though she couldn't see why, it's only seldom used, she was tempted to take it out and inspect it when Yue finally broke her silence.

"The dean asked us to have you return it." She spoke in a monotonous tone, taking a break from her grape juice box. "Though he has not told us as to why he wants you to." Chisame, was confused, it was simply just an empty book until she had let the Blond Alchemist, Roxis, take a look at it. _Maybe it's BECAUSE he took a look at it that there's a problem._

"..Whatever." Chisame sighed as she turned in the direction of her dorm room. She began walking towards it but after a few steps she realized that the other three were following after her. She stopped and turned towards them, "..Where do you three think you're going?"

"W-we just want to get the book from you.." Nodoka said skiddishly, "So, if you could please let us come wi-"

"Eh! N-No! You can't come with me back to my dorm room!" Chisame blurted out, the scenario of the three discovering her (not so) secret interet celebrity status by the costumes still in her room, she cleared her throat as she croaked "J-just stay here and I'll go get it for you."

Haruna, at this point, had stepped forward. "Ah, does Chisame-chan have a secret that she's hiding from us?" Her two 'antennae' sprung up and pointed towards the cosplayer. "What could it be...?" Her sinister grin crept onto her face as Chisame felt her face flush.

"It's nothing! Just stay here!" Chisame took off in a sprint before Haruna could continue, _Augh.. damn that Otaku freak. _As she approached her dorm room door she felt that chill again. She simply shook it off as fatigue and unlocked her door, she stepped inside and retrieved the book. On her exiting of the room, the chill had run down her spine for a third time, however it was stronger. "..Who's there?" She said outloud, it worried her, mainly because in alot of the movies she had seen, that's what the female character would say before getting kidnapped. Or killed. _I'd better hurry up. The last thing I want is those three to see what's in my room._ Chisame walked quickly as she held the book, tucked under her arm. Some time passed as she almost reached the world tree, where she was set to meet with the Library comittee, however, as she took another step, her breath became visible, and the world around her grew darker.

_Alchemist... Are.. You...? Book.. Alchemy.. Hunt._ A disembodied voice growled all around Chisame's surroundings, almost as if there was an echo.

Chisame froze in place, her eyes darted all around her, _"Who..Who's There!"_, was what Chisame wanted to shout to the voice, but seeing as it caught her off guard, she had enough trouble struggling to move, it felt as if a force was holding her still. Her throat went dry as she tried to gulp, as she looked around her, it seemed as if the entire world had stopped.

Roxis stared at the sky above him, _Hmm.. Something doesn't seem right.._ The Alchemist thought to himself as he continued down towards his dorm room, he adjusted his glasses as he shook his head, _It's probably nothing, I've been on edge since I've woken up._ Thoughts of the dream that he had flashed in his mind. He continued further until he noticed a familiar figure, a small child standing about a few feet away from him.

"Ah, Rosenkrantz-san." Negi bowed as he greeted the alchemist as he forced a smile on his face, my mind was still uneasy as to his premonition about the day's events. "Good morning."

Roxis merely stood before the child teacher, "..You're far too formal, Negi-kun." He sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "Please, just call me Roxis." The alchemist wondered what the look on teacher's face was for, "...Is something wrong? You look somewhat... Occupied." Negi lowered his head a bit.

"It's nothing, It's just that.." Negi raised his head again, now making eye contact with Roxis. "I can feel a strange presence nearby." Negi sighed heavily as he walked along with Roxis, "However, I'm unsure of whether or not I'm over reacting or not." Roxis opened his mouth to speak, however he was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Roxis-kun! Negi-kun!" Takahata called out as he aproached them from behind, "Thank goodness I've found you." The two turned towards the older man, his face was blank, yet his voice was strained.

"Ah! Takamichii, Good morning, what're you doing here?" Negi greeted politely, his smile was plastered onto his face again. "You sound dreadfully serious." Negi's face soon became serious as well.

"I would like to know as well, Takahata-sensei." Roxis finally spoke, "Is there any trouble?" Roxis crossed his arms as he shifted his weight over to his right leg. Takahata merely let out a sigh of relief as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I believe that we should go see the dean about this, but that's not possible at the moment." He slid his hands into his pockets and fished out his cigarettes. "Roxis." He said after lighting his cigarette, "About your transfer to Al-Revis." Roxis furrowed his eyebrow, he hadn't mentioned his plans for going to Al-Revis to anyone except.. "Your father let us know that you planned on transferring again during the year."

"What of it?" Roxis said in a monotonous tone. Takahata took a moment and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, he cleared his throat as he threw the finished cigarette away into a nearby bin. Roxis simply turned, ready to leave.

"You are not permitted to leave." Roxis stopped, his face full of shock. "At least, not yet." Roxis turned towards the teacher, his glasses set off an ominous glare. "Come on, don't look at me like that." Takahata smiled, "This is for your own safety."

"How so?" Roxis growled, "What could possibly be the danger of me going to Al-Revis!" he raised his voice, almost shouting. He held his head in his right hand, massaging his forehead with his palm, he calmed down after a moment, Takahata took this chance to explain.

"You're in incredible danger." Takahata said sternly, his face now serious again, "There is a creature that we have no data on." Roxis simply scoffed, ready to turn away again. "However," Takahata continued, "We do know, that it is hunting Alchemists." Roxis stopped once more, thoughts of his dream flooded his mind, an ominous presence that had entered his room, he believed that there was a relation between this creature, and his dream. "That is why, we cannot allow you to leave. Al-revis is being watched over by Bernard, the principal, there, along with the teachers of Al-revis, all very capable alchemists I'm sure. However, you're much more vaunerable as we are unsure of what this creature is capable of." Roxis folded his arms as he turned to face the teacher.

"So then what would you ask me to do? Stay hidden for the rest of the year?" He growled, adjusting his glasses. "You realize that I'm not as weak as you play me out to be." Roxis stated, his eyes blocked out by the glare of his glasses. "Or perhaps you need me to show you that I'm strong enough to protect myself."

Negi shot up after hearing this, noticing Roxis preparing himself to attack. "Huh! Roxis-san, please don't cause trouble! I'm sure this is all for your sa-" Before Negi could finish, in one swift movement Roxis drew a card from his side pouch, yet before he could thrust his arm forwards to throw it, he felt a sudden impact on his stomach, causing him to double over and fall to the ground, only supported by his right hand, still holding his card.

Roxis gripped his stomach with his free hand, being winded he gasped for breath as he struggled to raise his head. _W-what!_ _When did he..?_

"I'm sorry Roxis, but as I've already said, it's for your own safety." Takahata smiled, wiping his glasses down with a cloth he kept in his coat pocket. "Lucky I was able to stop you from attacking just now, it would have been troublesome to have you involved in so many fights." At this point, Negi remembered that his first meeting with the blond alchemist was because of the seniors who were chasing Chisame. He was a formidable foe against them, however Takahata was another story.

"D...Damn it.." Roxis grunted as he forced himself back to his feet, replacing the card back into the side pouch, his left hand still on his stomach. "How did you..?"

"A little trick I learnt from my old mentor. For now we should go see if the Dean is free." Takahata laughed as he started off towards the Dean's office. Roxis scoffed in embarrasment as he followed after, with the child teacher Negi in tow.

**A/N: So... Yeah, I'm still alive.. sorta, I'm updating again whenever I get the chance but I've been getting a crap load of work lately. And I mean a lot. Especially with my laptop breaking down I've had to rewrite this chapter three separate times. So hopefully I can keep up again, unless I get a huge workload dumped on me and I hope you guys keep reading. Thanks. Don't forget to leave a review and give me some help on how I can improve my writing. :)**


End file.
